winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:FabCassandra
}} HI! Welcome. Well hello. It's great. I'm sure we'll get along just fine. As for the lock, I do not know. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 22:52, August 25, 2012 (UTC) ' It is unblocked now.Now you can edit it. 08:36, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi there :)! I saw you were inactive for a while, so welcome back to this Wiki. BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 08:54, November 14, 2012 (UTC) If you need a page unlocked, contact one of the admins and we will be happy to unlock it for you :) These pics 4 the Winx main articles pic u added r beautiful good choice I also hav been trying 2 replace the winx believix main article photos but the ones I added weren't in high quality like these r ur a great editor (Bnickg (talk) 22:18, November 26, 2012 (UTC)) Winx Club Profile pictures Where are the main pictures you mentioned to??? And nope, when I'm not here, actually, there are trustful staffs and other admins people - or you, can count on. Plus I read you guys' converstation... Admins here are people, not tools. You just can use them when you need and throw them away when you don't need... I don't think we can replace anyone... Because they're often come here, just don't let us know... And btw, the last time Sorrel and Fatimah talked, they agreed that this wikia have too much admins so I don't think if anyone will be chosen... And btw, I think the pictures on the infoboxes are quite big... We need smaller ones, and I think most of us hope they're in 2D... And when you remove a pictures to a page, and that picture doesn't belong to any pages, please add to that picture. Thanks! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:55, December 2, 2012 (UTC) I temporarily unlocked these pictures so you can upload newer versions now... Please tell me whenever you finish. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 06:22, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Opps... my bad, sorry :D! Unlocked now :D! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:14, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ^^! Welcome :D! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:33, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Where do you capture the new Sirenix pictures? Are they official :P? P/S: Thanks for letting me know :P! No, IDK :D! I was a bit busy these days, since they're traditional holidays in my country and something with my own wikis, too... Can't wait to see it :x! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:16, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Just want to apologize, and you're doing well, keep going! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:37, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Cassie, this wiki is opening an admin election. I know you really want to become an admin and help us. So why don't you come join and fill your name in? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:26, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I uploaded title images for eps 18 to 20. But all of the episodes' pictures are uploaded by you all the times, so I think you know how to work with them properly than me, beside that, I don't think my pictures are in high quality, so please upload the better version for them whenever you have free time. P/S: Sorry if this bothers you, but can you also upload the title images for the 2 movies? If you can't, I understand :D! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:32, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh! Okay :)! Sorry 'cause my message was sent in the wrong time. Anyway, I wish you best luck on your final ;)! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:38, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay :D! You're welcome. So how's your election going ;)? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:59, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Okay! Wish you good luck there :P! IDK many things, too. So far, I just can say that the election will end on April 17th, Sorrel's birthday... And maybe more than 1 admin ship can be granted. But it's all her decision :P! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 14:13, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry! They're perfect :D! I'll add them to the articles :D! Thank you so much for helping. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:35, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi Cassie. Have you watch episode 26 yet :)? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:40, April 25, 2013 (UTC) I was really disappointed too. Bloom fought Tritannus by herself with help from Nereus. She always gets the spotlight in the finales. At least it was good to see Daphne in her normal body :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 22:58, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Basically the Trix had a boring role this Season >.✿Brittney]] ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:38, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I'm not so sure about the title of the songs, but the lyrics on the wrong article are better than the right one. Don't worry, I fixed things there... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:06, May 20, 2013 (UTC) I simply think the main page is okay. About the character portal thing, we did have. It's on the right column, you see that? And for the season thing... We have too many things about that: seasons and the concerned things: movies & specials... That might cause some confusings... Anyhow, that page was designed by Roxy13... and maybe Sorrel, too. So if you want to re-design or do anything, you'd better have their approvals first. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:03, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay ^^! Thanks for telling me anyway... Yep... Like the Sirenix pictures on Nick's site! Those look gorgeous! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:41, May 24, 2013 (UTC) It's okay. I'm unlocking them. Locked them just in order to stop people changed them... 'cause they were infoboxes' pictures for a while... Besides, I really want to see Roxy's Harmonix and Sirenix :(! But I think those will never exist :(! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:12, May 25, 2013 (UTC) I stand on that team. Since Nick is co-producer with Rainbow, they may know something more about Roxy than us. And I do believe that they're not crazy when considered Roxy as a part of the Winx in their site. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:01, May 27, 2013 (UTC) I need to speak with you ASAP. Think we could chat on the 5th Harmony or Ravenswood chat? DeeMoShow just wont leave me alone! He keeps going on my wall in the pll wiki and writing on it. Fearless Diva 23:14, July 22, 2013 (UTC) It's a great idea. But IDK how to do that, so if you can, just tell me... I'll unlock these pages for you :D? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:15, August 6, 2013 (UTC) All done. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:47, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Yep. They all look tidier :)! Great work you do ^^. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:06, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Cassie, just come to say that the title card pictures of the episodes in season 5 needs to be changed into full pictures instead of cropping ones... So if you have title card pictures for episode 510 and else, please tell me to unlock and re-upload them. Thanks. A cold wind of Autumn 10:19, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Huh? It's strange since the episode 510's title card picture itself shows that you're the uploader, that's why I contacted you... But oh, thanks for helping :)! A cold wind of Autumn 09:20, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Ah, IC... I downloaded tons of video "ep 510" yet none of them showed the title card =.=! IDK what's wrong with them, since the other videos I downloaded always show that... A cold wind of Autumn 04:22, December 4, 2013 (UTC) DO not add blurry images and/or high quality images such as this one: Winx The Movie Enchantix Stella.png. It has been taken off from Stella/Gallery page. Soaf (talk) 13:02, August 27, 2015 (UTC)Soaf Yes you are allowed to do that. Soaf (talk) 13:27, August 27, 2015 (UTC)Soaf Do not add School uniform/outfit onto the Winx's article pages as we add transformation images only. Edits has been reverted. You can use them for your gallery page only. Soaf (talk) 17:03, August 28, 2015 (UTC)Soaf Hmm, you have to ask a admin and yes many things changes while you stopped editing. Please note that you must tell a admin a file to delete of whatever one. Also, please remember to press the "signature" button so that I know who it is from. Thanks! Soaf (talk) 17:53, August 28, 2015 (UTC)Soaf Note: I restoring the photos that gotten deleted. I really wanted to use them for my gallery page, if that ok with you. Soaf (talk) 17:57, August 28, 2015 (UTC)Soaf Rollback right Hi. I want to know if you still wish to keep the rollback title and contribute here or not. Please respond within a week, else your right will be revoked. Thank you for your time. -- 03:29, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for your response. -- 10:22, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Hello there, Please do not revert the fairy forms from the movies to a "squared" format. The rules have been changed so that all pictures must appear in whatever format they are suppose to be, i.e. season 5 - present, and movies are wide screen. I will be reverting back to what they were before. Thank you for your understanding. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 04:57, July 11, 2016 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see that. Someone had put them on the gallery pages, dunno who it was. But I'll go ahead and replace them. The galleries are locked because they're currently undergoing maintenance. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 18:35, July 11, 2016 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower